


Why Was I Chosen?

by Philisinadress23



Series: Help! I'm In Love With Rock Lee! [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute Rock Lee, Gen, Gotta love you though, Happens somewhere in the forest, Lee why are you accepting things from strangers, Oblivious Rock Lee, Rock Lee is too trustful, Smh Lee, Sorry this part of the story doesn't deserve proper tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philisinadress23/pseuds/Philisinadress23
Summary: Something strange is happening and Lee doesn't know what it could be. All he wanted to do was go on a jog through the forest but he can't in peace because he feels as if someone is watching him.





	Why Was I Chosen?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my stars...everyone, please don't hate me in the making of this series- *starts praying silently*

The sun was just beginning to rise over the mountain tops, birds were softly chirping little songs as they flew through the sky or rested on a tree branch. The wind was calm and slow, warm and kind, as peaceful as the day was. As the sky turned blue, the clouds brightened in color, their pure white fluffy looks were just waiting to be gazed at by cloud watchers. Focusing through the trees, a smooth dirt path was carved through the forest ground and Lee, as awake and ready for the day as ever, had been planning on taking a run for a while. He smiled softly, a smile that not many people had the chance to see since he was usually grinning from ear to ear. He walked slowly through the forest.

“What a nice day it is. The birds are singing such wonderful toons!” He spoke happily, stopping in his tracks for a moment to gaze at the scenery before him. Even though he could only see trees and the sky above, it was still pleasing to look at and it got him in the mood to finally start running. With the pleased smile still on his face, he did his usual stretches which took about 20 minutes to do but that was only because he was in a rush. Lee wanted to get his run in before meeting up with his teammates. They had discussed that it would be a better choice to meet up earlier than usual so Lee had to make this run quick.

“It looks as though I have just an hour to run before I meet up with Tenten and Neji-san! Yosh! I shall make this the best jog ever in preparation for our new youthful decisions!” And as he finished saying it with so much enthusiasm, he began running. He already felt so at peace, too carefree to notice the set of eyes following him from a distance.

\--------------------------------

Lee sighed heavily, sweat beginning to run down his temple as he leaned against a nearby tree. He took a short glance at the sky and thought for a moment, making a guesstimate as to what time it was. The young taijutsu master smiled then stood straight, raising his arms high and stretching his body. He felt so relieved after taking his jog and felt like he could take on the day at full force with the power of youth! It also felt nice to be alone in a quiet and peaceful place surrounded by nature. It calmed him to know that at times like these, he didn’t have to always be so sprung with excitement and joy. He could be silent here.

“Well. I guess it is time to head back and meet up with Tenten and Neji-san! It will be absolutely not youthful to be late!” He said to himself, glancing once more at the trees above before heading back.

Yet, as he was walking, he was more focused on his surroundings and couldn’t help but to feel a heavy gaze on him. This made him frown slightly. He was sure that no one was here earlier but maybe someone was on a walk too. No, it couldn’t be that. The gaze he felt made him almost nervous after feeling it for a while...someone’s watching him. Lee immediately stopped in his tracks and heard the rustling of leaves nearby before they stopped as well. It seems as though they’re following him as well. Lee almost felt stupid, he really should have brought something with him for defense. He would most definitely use his taijutsu but he has no idea where the watcher is. They seemed close enough but he could feel the gaze everywhere. Was there more people..no that’s not likely.

His train of thought came to a jerking stop when something jumped in front of him. His eyes widened and he acted quickly, crouching to the ground and knocking the person off their feet with his leg. He heard a soft grunting sound and immediately stood up, getting into a fighting stance as he gazed at the watcher. They were completely covered in a dark blue robe besides their ankles, feet, and hands which were completely bare. A hood was over them, masking their face.

“Woah woah! I mean no harm! I promise!” She, now realizing by the tone of voice, said in a rush, seemingly worried as she shook her hands. Lee relaxed a little. The masked covered girl seemed young as well and to be honest, she really looked harmless. Maybe that’s just Lee though, he tries seeing the good in everyone.

“I..I deeply apologize! I’m sorry if I scared you in any way!” The girl spoke softly yet her voice wavered, trying to sit up but flinching a bit, probably due to Lee’s self defense attack. The black haired boy immediately felt guilty for hurting someone that wasn’t trying to start danger. He’d have to run 1,000 laps around Konoha to forgive himself for doing something as dastardly as this! 

“No, please. I should be the one apologizing to you. Here, I’ll help you up.” Lee said, gently grabbing onto the girl’s hands as they both worked to pull her up. She thanked him kindly once she was back on her feet and stretched, groaning softly then relaxing. Lee squinted softly at her face, seeing what he thought was lips forming a smile. The girl noticed this and giggled softly but said nothing about it.

“I’ve been wanting to talk to you for a while now but I just haven’t had the courage to do so. I don’t want to risk being in your village because I shouldn’t even be here. I always wait until you’re outside of Konoha’s walls and even still…” Her voice got quieter and quieter as she spoke, her fingers fiddling together as she was now just mumbling. Lee was more than confused but decided to wait and hear the girl out more. It was obvious that she kept all this in and now, it was just spilling out of her.

“But, long story short, I really look up to you. Don’t ask me why, there are so many things to explain to you that I can’t now. My time here is running short. Just know that you’ve inspired me to do things I’ve been too afraid to do and for that, I wish to give you a gift before I depart.” The girl spoke gently, her voice held so much happiness that it almost shocked Lee. Someone looked up to him? A warm feeling bubbled in his chest as he began to smile brightly. To know that he was someone who helped another in that way just made Lee want to achieve more in life and set a good example for young people like the girl in front of him. 

Unfortunately, he felt worried when the girl mentioned something about her time running short. What did that mean? Was something bad going to happen to the nice female? Bad thoughts ran through his mind and when the mysterious young girl was beginning to pull her hands away from his hold, his grip tightened protectively.

“Are you in danger?” He spoke seriously and lowly, immediately noticing that the girl was shocked and surprised because of it but then she just smiled and relaxed once again. She shook her head slowly and squeezed his hands a bit, her head tilted down towards them before she lifted it up to him.

“No. I am and will be perfectly fine. It’s..hard to explain but maybe one day, we will have a chance to sit down together and talk. Right now though, I must give you my gift.” And when she finished, she squeezed his hands once again, feeling him ease his grip to let her go. She smiled and reached into her cloak then slowly pulled out a small white fabric bag. Lee made a soft confused noise but watched as she opened it a bit. She held it over her other hand, pouring what looked like green glitter into her palm and when it seemed like the amount was enough for her, she stopped pouring and put the bag back into her cloak.

“Close your eyes.” She said with a smile. Now, Lee knew that he should have hesitated, he didn’t know what that could be in the girl’s palm and should have told her no but he...trusted her. Even though they just met, he trusted her a lot right now so he did as he was told. He closed his eyes.

The spandex wearing boy heard her inhale slowly before blowing and immediately after that, he felt little prickles of small things landing all over his body as if surrounding all over him and clinging to him. He registered that it was probably the green stuff that was in the girl’s hand so he furrowed his eyebrows in perplexity.

“There. It has been done and I am certain that it will work!” He heard her say happily.

Lee opened his eyes and looked down at himself, barely noticing the glitter like sand hiding on his body then watching them disappear completely. Other than that, he seemed perfectly fine. Nothing changed on his body but he felt himself just in case. Yes, everything was normal. 

“What have you done to me?” He asked, looking at the girl and humming gently as she giggled.

“You’ll see. I must tell you though, people around you will change but not under the influence of the sand. The sand acts as just a little push to true intentions. You won’t understand at first but I promise you, you will thank me in the end.” Lee blinked slowly at how vague that sounded coming from the female’s mouth. He decided not to question it though.

“How long does this last?” He asked instead. The girl clicked her tongue in thought, swaying on her feet then stopping a couple seconds after.

“As long as it needs to.” Now that was very vague and Lee was just about to mention it before the girl squeaked softly, jumping slightly as if startled.

“I’m sorry Lee but I have to leave at this moment!” She said in a hurry, jumping from tree to tree until she landed on a high branch. The girl stopped and turned back to look down at him, staring for a moment.

“Good bye for now, Lee. Hopefully, we will meet again due to better circumstances and have a nice talk so I can explain everything to you.” And with that, she jumped away, disappearing into the leaves.

Lee stared into the distance for a moment in shock. He replayed everything that happened in the span of 15 minutes and blinked slowly. Yet suddenly, a lingering thought in his mind blossomed forth and he remembered about his early meeting with Tenten and Neji-san. He gasped and jumped up, running towards the spot they were planning to meet at.

“HOW COULD I HAVE FORGOTTEN ABOUT SOMETHING SO IMPORTANT!? SHAME ON YOU, LEE, THAT WASN’T VERY YOUTHFUL OF YOU! HOPEFULLY, I AM NOT TOO LATE!!!!”


End file.
